How To Save A Life
by BrucasAlwaysForever
Summary: My Version of Season 4. Brooke's world is spiraling out of control as she leads on to a path of destruction, but when she finds out some shocking news will she let the one boy it really matters about be there?
1. Unraveling?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! **

**(A/N: I am currently working on two stories so don't worry if I don't update for a while but I will I just wanted to do this while it was still fresh in my mind.) **

Chapter One: Unraveling?

_Where is my faith?  
How did I get this far?  
Who do I blame?  
When it all falls apart? _

Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky.  
One day at a time.  
My world is shattering.  
Maybe the answer's to never ask why.  
As I watch my life unraveling.  
Unraveling. 

**_- Unraveling by Alexz Johnson_**

_Brooke was in the bathroom, she broke up with Lucas and had to endure the pain of best friend and ex-boyfriend hooking up. It killed her to see them together in the hallways, no one really knew about what Brooke was going through except Rachel, but she wasn't even prepared for what was going on with Brooke. Brooke was looking through the file cabinet for something in particular, she had found it, the razor. She sat in front of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror crying, she had no other way to deal with the pain and this was the only way she knew of. She began to press the razor across her bare skin, the blood began spurting out as she moved it across her arm from left to right. Brooke hung her head back at the excruciating pain she was now enduring, she dropped the razor on the floor and placed her hand on her bleeding wrist. She heard a knock on the door that startled her, she looked at the door and quickly grabbed a small towel to place it on her wound._

_"Brooke are you okay in there?" Rachel asked, the two were enemies but after the whole accident after Haley and Nathan's wedding the two were the best of friend._

_"I'm okay!" Brooke said, but you could still clearly hear the pain in voice._

_"Are you sure?!"_

_"Yes!" Brooke said wishing she would go away, after a few minutes she didn't hear anything else. She slumped into a corner of wall and fell to the ground, how did it get this far? She always thought the cutting thing would be more of a Peyton thing. Where was her faith? What made her turn to something like this? She wasn't the Brooke Davis that she showed to everyone, she clearly had something that she was hiding behind that barrier that she always put up._

The next morning...

Brooke and Rachel was walking through the halls of Tree Hill High, she saw Haley but she was with someone, it was Lucas. Normally Brooke would walk up and say _'hi'_ but this time it was different, she walked by the two of them but it wasn't unnoticed. Haley knew that Brooke was talking to her but it was hard to do that with Lucas around, Brooke hadn't looked the same lately. She looked almost sick, her skin was pale but she was still beautiful, Lucas watched her as she walked away with her red haired friend who wrapped her arms around Brooke.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked, even though they were broken up he still cared.

"I don't know Luke," Haley had a hint of anger in her voice, why would ask such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay, she was let down by him and her best friend twice. "Lucas do me a favor and stay away from her, she doesn't need the stress."

Haley walked away leaving Lucas stunned, he didn't believed that she had just said that to him. Peyton walked up to Lucas smiling as she laid a kiss on his lips, Lucas looked slightly uneased, "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that," Lucas began saying as Peyton waited for what he had to say. "Well Brooke--"

"Let's not talk about her right now," Peyton still had a place for Brooke in her heart but she didn't really see the point in talking about her. "It's already bad enough that we have class with her next period."

They walked to class hand in hand, they noticed that there were only two seats left and one of them was next to Nathan and the other was next to Brooke. Peyton took the one next to Nathan as Lucas sat next to Brooke, as he sat he noticed Brooke rolling her eyes. Lucas tried and smile at her but she just turned her head, Brooke wanted to get up and leave but at class was about to start. As time went on it didn't get any easier, she noticed Lucas and Peyton mouthing the words _'I love you'_. Brooke felt tears begin to fill her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall, she began writing the words _'I feel like dying'_ over and over again on a piece of paper. It finally became to much and she rolled it up and stuffed it in her pocket, she got up and grabbed her stuff and stormed out the room and Rachel followed.

Lucas notice Rachel step on something as she walked out of the room, it was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it, _'I feel like dying'_, it was in Brooke's handwriting. He couldn't believe it, he knew she was hurting but not this bad, he knew that he was the only person that could hurt Brooke Davis and he hated himself for that.

Brooke was running through the hallway and ran into the bathroom, Rachel followed her inside. Brooke was crying on the bathroom floor, she knew what was going on, she sat next to Brooke hugging her. "It's okay Brooke, he's a bastard."

"I hate him Rachel," Brooke sobbed, Lucas was the first and only boy she ever loved and it was killing her to see him with someone else. "Why can't he understand that this is hurting me? I loved him! I LOVED HIM!" She yelled.

Haley was outside the bathroom door when she heard Brooke yell, she went into the bathroom and saw her on the floor wrapped in Rachel's arms. Haley sat next to Brooke also rubbing her back, "I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's not your fault, it's his!" Brooke cried, everything in her life was going bad and she couldn't take it anymore it. "I hate him! I hate Peyton! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?! I THOUGHT THEY LOVED ME!"

Rachel and Haley never saw Brooke this upset, they didn't know what to do, they were shocked when Brooke began yelling at the top of her lungs. They slowly backed away from her, she was clearly upset and she didn't know how to handle it.

They heard the bell ring, it was lunch time, they escorted Brooke to outside. She sat at one of the tables as Rachel and Haley sat along side of her, Nathan who was wondering where they all were finally found them. "Hey you guys where have you been?" He looked at Brooke who's eyes were red and puffy. "What happened to you?"

"Your bastard of a brother!"

"Oh!" Nathan nodded his head understanding.

Peyton and Lucas walked into the lunch area where they saw their friends, but they were sitting with Brooke which meant that they couldn't speak to them. Lucas looked at Brooke she looked so pale and her eyes were so red, the hazel eyes that once glistened looked dried out and dead. He saw her fiddling with her the sleeve of her shirt, he noticed a slight cut on her wrist, Brooke saw Lucas staring at her. She wanted to cry but she couldn't breakdown in front of him so she choose to ignore it, she turned her head away. As time went on it was almost time for them to leave school.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had English together, the teacher was at the board, "Okay we are going to have a project, how much you know about the person that you pull out of this hat. You will have to spend a lot of time together considering that this project is due in May and I want it to be fifteen pages long. It is now January so you have five months to be prepared, Brooke pick someone out of this hat." 

She picked out a slip and gasped at who name was on it, _'Lucas Scott'_, "Who did you choose?"

"Him." Brooke whispered.

"Who's him?"

"Mr. Cohen don't make me say his name please." Brooke muttered, Mr. Cohen had a stern look on his face. "Fine! Lucas Scott!"

"Great!" Mr. Cohen continued.

The bell rung and Brooke jetted out of the class, Lucas tried to run after her. "Brooke wait please!"

"No!" Brooke yelled in anger.

The two were catching everyone attention in the hall, "Why are you being such a bitch?" Lucas couldn't believe he just said that, Brooke slowly turned off pissed off. She walked up and smacked right across the face that could be heard throughout the hallway, you could hear Rachel scream out _'Yes!'_ as Brooke stood their with the most hurt eyes.

"Why am I being a bitch?!" Brooke yelled as everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the scene. "LUCAS I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME FOR PEYTON AGAIN! THE SECOND TIME SO EXCUSE ME IF I AM BEING A BITCH!" Brooke began to storm off again and she finally reached her car.

Lucas pulled her arm, she pulled it back away from him, she felt a sharp pain as she felt him press against her wound. Brooke began bleeding, Lucas noticed that blood was visible on her sleeve. "Brooke your bleeding!"

"I know!" Brooke cried. "Don't ever touch me again! You lost your right when you started going out with Peyton!"

"Brooke I am sorry!"

"You don't mean it!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then what are you sorry for?" Brooke noticed that Lucas had a tendency to apologies and not know why he was doing it.

Lucas didn't know what to say, "Okay, your right I don't know why."

"How about you apologies for breaking my heart?" Brooke said. "For telling me I was the only one for you! For telling me you were the guy for me and how we were going to be together forever! How about you apologies for stabbing in the back over and over again and causing me to go through the pain of this again and again."

Lucas watched her as she kept on talking, she looked so beautiful, he didn't know what came over him but he grabbed Brooke and kissed her. The kissed probably lasted about three seconds until Brooke pulled back stunned and crying, "Please, don't do that again." She didn't sound angry when she said that, she sounded quite calm but hurt. She got into her car and drove her away, she was crying and driving really fast. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right, she ran a couple of red lights. Brooke heard the honk of a truck, she looked to her right and saw the blinding lights of a huge truck heading her way. The truck collide with her car causing it to do a 360, she crashed into a pole. Brooke's airbags had popped out, but she was no longer in the car.

The whole thing happened in front of Karen's Cafe, Karen ran out of the store when she noticed Brooke lying on the pavement. She went to her and touched her neck checking for a pulse, there was one but it was faint. "SOME CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review, hopefully you all enjoyed it!)**


	2. Crush Crush Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! **

**(A/N: Second update, and my other story should be updated by tonight or tomorrow afternoon or morning so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!)**

Chapter Two: Crush Crush Crush

_I got a lot to say to you-  
Yeah, I got a lot to say,  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keepin' em here and it makes no sense at all _

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies 

**_- Paramore Crush Crush Crush_**

Peyton bursted into the waiting room, she noticed her friends were already there. Rachel was crying in the corner while Haley was in Nathan's lap quietly sobbing on his chest, Lucas was with Karen talking to a doctor. She was pissed off at Lucas, she knew before the accident Lucas had kissed Brooke but the important thing right now was that she needed to be there for her friend, she took a seat next to Haley and Nathan. They all looked at each other secretly blaming one another for what had happened, Haley was furious at Rachel. "Why weren't you with her?"

"Because I was inside the school and I can't watch Brooke twenty-four/seven she's a big girl!" Rachel fought back. "Why are you blaming me when we all knows who fault it really is?! Lucas and Peyton!"

"What?" Peyton knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. "I didn't expect her to pull something like this, I mean she's Brooke I thought she would get mad at me beat me up a couple of times and then get over it not run a couple of red lights and end up in the hospital." Peyton said this tearfully remembering how her mother died.

"You can't blame Peyton!" Lucas looked at Rachel sternly.

"So blame me?" Rachel snapped at Lucas, she was getting so furious at the conversation they were happening. "At least I was there for her unlike you four who are suppose to be her so-called-friends! Lucas you hurt her more than anyone I've ever know, Peyton you constantly chase Lucas and don't care how you're hurting Brooke. Haley you dump Brooke after Lucas does because you can't choose between the two!"

"That is not true," Haley shouted, holding her three months pregnant stomach. "I love Brooke just as much as I love Lucas."

"Could have fooled me!" Rachel crossed her arms. "And you all know I am right! How pathetic is it that me being Brooke's former enemy is now her best friend because her real friends dumped her. All this arguing is pointless because at the end of the day you don't stay awake lying next to her comforting when she is crying at night, or when she locks herself in the bathroom and does who knows what! So before you point a finger at me take a good look at your damn selves!"

Rachel walked away from them and towards a doctor, they all looked at each other with a guilty looks on their faces as they just attacked Rachel for being such and bad friend when they were actually the causes for Brooke actions. Rachel came back to the group, "The doctor said she fine except for a few broken bones and a concussion but beside that we can go see her."

"That's great!" Haley said getting up.

"But here's the thing the only people she wants to see is me and Karen," Rachel explained shrugging her shoulders knowing that she was clearly right about everything she had just said. "Lets go Karen."

Karen followed Rachel into Brooke's room, she was on the hospital bed and she looked like a wreck. Her head was bandage up around the forehead, she had a cast on her leg and a bandage wrapped around her wrist beside that she was covered in cuts and dark bruises. Karen walked over to Brooke with tears rolling down her eyes, she took a hold of Brooke's hand and kissed it, "How are you holding up?"

"I am doing okay now," Brooke said weakly. "I just wanted to say thank you, for you know saving my life, I'll probably be dead if it weren't for you. So thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Karen always consider Brooke as the daughter she never had. "Be careful next time, please Brooke, we can't lose you here in Tree Hill. We'd no longer have any entertainment." She joked.

Brooke let out small laugh, she looked over to her red haired friend who had some tears rolling down her eyes, "Karen can I speak to Rachel alone?"

Karen nodded and walked out the room closing the door behind her, Rachel slowly walked over to Brooke. She began thinking back to what Haley said, _'Why weren't you with her?'_. Rachel continued walking to Brooke, "I am so sorry Brooke, I should've been with you!"

"It's okay Rachel," Brooke smiled at how worried Rachel was. "When the truck hit me you know what I saw? It like what they said, you see your life flash before your eyes. I saw all the hurtful things that happened to me over the last eighteen years of my life and I actually wished I died in the accident, so that way I wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. Rachel what's wrong with me? I am like a bomb waiting to explode and I haven't yet! I am scared of myself Rachel, this shouldn't be happening, not to me."

Rachel noticed the tears rolling off from Brooke's cheek onto the hospital bed, "I don't know Brooke, but you can only take so much you know what I mean. Some people are like bombs Brooke, it takes so much until their like tick, tick, tick, BOOM!"

Brooke laughed at Rachel's _'BOOM'_, Rachel realize how she sounded when saying it and laughed also. "Who else is here?"

"Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas."

"Lucas!" Brooke scoffed. "It's his fault that I am here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed me," Brooke explained to Rachel. "All these emotions of hurt and anger and grief and sadness began flowing through me so I just drove off and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing so then the truck came and the last thing I remember are these flashing white lights."

"Oh," those were the only words Rachel could get out before there was a knock at the door, it was Lucas. "Speak of the devil, do you want me to handle this?"

"No," Brooke simply said. "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

Rachel nodded her head and walked out the room while rolling her eyes at Lucas, "I take it that she's not a big fan of mines at the moment. How are you?"

"Fine no thanks to you," Brooke tried to move up on the bed, she began grunting and Lucas quickly came to her side. He helped her a little and looked into her hazel eyes, Brooke couldn't resist his blue eyes but she had to. _'He is so cute though. No Brooke be strong!'_ "I don't need your help!"

"Brooke I'm sorry," Lucas said sincerely. "I am sorry for kissing you, but don't think I didn't mean it because I did. I love you Brooke."

"Damn it Luke!" Brooke shouted. "Why do you do this to me every damn time! I can't love you Lucas because you choose Peyton, you choose her over me so please go be with her because your hurting me right now and you don't even see it." She said wiping the tears from her eyes still looking into Lucas blue eyes.

"How am I hurting you Brooke," Lucas said defensively. "I do love you but you keep pushing me away, I don't love Peyton! You're the only---"

"One for me."

Lucas and Brooke turned their heads to the door, Peyton was standing there, she was crying a bit. Lucas walked over to her trying to comfort her but she shrugged him off, "You and me are through!" Peyton walked over to Brooke leaving Lucas standing by himself.

"Lucas I think you need to leave." Brooke didn't really want him to leave but she knew it was what she had to do.

Lucas nodded his head and and left through the door, Peyton looked down at Brooke wiping her tears on her sleeves. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good," Brooke said. "How about you P. Sawyer?"

"You just called me P. Sawyer," Peyton smiled a bit. "I miss you so much Brooke, I am so sorry for letting Lucas come between us but it not going to happen anymore because he loves you now and I know that now."

"But I am not going to let him in this time."

"What? Why?" Peyton asked a bit confused.

"Look Peyton he tells every girl he dates the same crap over and over again," Brooke slid her head down into her pillow. "He told me how he was the one for me and then he feeds you the same crap! Not this time, he took my heart and he ripped it into pieces to many times and this time he's going to feel hurt."

* * *

One week after the accident Brooke was back at Rachel's house laying on the bed, Rachel had gone out to get groceries and magazines for Brooke. She heard the door downstairs swing open then shut, Rachel was back already? She left fifteen mintues ago, Brooke figured she stepped into the supermarket and freaked out then ran back out. "Rachel you down there? I take it that grocery shopping didn't go so well!" Brooke laughed a little, a frown came on her face as she realized who it was. "Lucas what are you doing her? I don't want to see you right now." 

"Sorry but the project," Lucas was lying but figured Brooke would buy it. "I'll leave if you want me to but--"

"Come in," Brooke gave in, she moved over a little on the bed making space for Lucas. "So what do you want to know so far? The basics?"

"Well there's a list."

"Well begin reading it then?" Brooke said rather rudely, she didn't know why but she felt he deserved it.

"Okay," Lucas looked over the first question. "What are you afraid of?"

Brooke waited a while before answering the question, "Getting hurt again, I don't want to be hurt again because I am afraid I might do something I will regret not that already haven't but whatever. What are you afraid of?"

"Becoming my father," Lucas answered. "I don't want to hurt anyone the way he did to my mom and Deb, I don't want to end up being mad at the world for the rest of my life because things didn't go my way."

"It's a little to late for that," Brooke whispered at Lucas looked at her confused. "Next question please?"

"What is one thing that you regret?"

"Meeting you," Brooke couldn't believe she just said that, she saw the expression on Lucas face. He obviously looked hurt and she wanted to take it back but she knew she couldn't, she didn't regret meeting him though. Meeting Lucas Scott was the best thing that ever happened to her, what she really regretted was the pain he caused her. "I didn't mean that Lucas--"

"I think you did," Lucas got up and walked towards the door. "I don't regret meeting you Brooke because whether you believe or not I love you. And I am---"

"The guy for me?" Brooke decide to finish the sentence.

"I'm going to prove it Brooke," Lucas walked up to Brooke and kissed her, what was different about this kiss was Brooke didn't pull away, she actually pulled him foward. They kissed for about ten seconds then Lucas pulled back, "I love you Brooke and I know you love me."

"I don't know what I want anymore Lucas," Brooke shook her head. "I think you need to go, because I don't know how to trust you anymore when your lies just keep coming and coming. Why would you tell Peyton that she was the only one for you and now tell me the exact same thing?!"

"This is what I am talking about, you keep pushing me away Brooke!"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Brooke yelled as Lucas stayed quiet. "That's right because you don't have an answer, Lucas leave now please."

"Brooke--"

"NOW!"

Lucas turned around and left the room, she heard the door open then close. She felt her warm tears run down her eyes and slowly roll off her cheek, Brooke grabbed her clutches and went to the bathroom. She closed the door firmly locking it, she struggled as she made her way to the sink, she tried to open the file cabinet but it was to hard for her. Once she finally got it open she got the razor blade, Brooke hated doing this to herself but it was her only way of dealing with the pain. She sat on the sink so she could keep her balance, she pressed the blade against her skin making a slash in her old cut, it hurt like hell. It didn't hurt like this last time, their was a lot of blood spewing onto the floor.

"Brookie!" She heard Rachel yell her name from downstairs, she slid onto the floor and crawled her way to the door. She unlocked it and Rachel swung the door open, she saw Brooke bleeding and the blood on the floor. "Brooke what happened?"

"I was trying to use the bathroom but I tripped over my clutches and hit my arms against something and it opened my old wound." Brooke lied.

"Come on we're going to take you back to the hospital!"

"NO!" Brooke hated the hospital, because they would ask her a trillion questions on what happened. "I mean just get me a bandage and I'll be find, I really just need to rest."

Rachel nodded her head as she went into the file cabinet grabbing a box of bandages, Brooke lied on the floor, she got away with it. But how long was it until someone figured it out?

**(A/N: Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, there's a lot of drama coming up so stick around and soon Lucas and Brooke will have a big blow out on everything that they wanted to confront each other on and it's going be good. Please review and thanks for reading!)**

**othfan326, brucas333, 23KT23, onetreehillgirl066, oth23lover, babymomo79, IamCaroline, -x-becki-bbe-x-, Brucas True Love**- Thanks for reading the story so far, and don't worry I will begin to answer all of you individually in the next chapter! But thank you so much for reading and please continue to review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the song used for this show! **

**(A/N: My third update, thank you for reading and I will have an update of ****One Tree Hill: The Next Generation** **up by tonight, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!) **

Chapter Three: Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like  
nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see  
the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

_**- Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**_

It was a month since the accident and Brooke was finally off of her crutches and back in school, her and Peyton mended their friendship and stayed away from Lucas as far as possible. Haley tried to be their for Brooke more often but couldn't help but feel that she was choosing between Brooke and Lucas, but besides that things seem to back to normal. At least for now. Brooke was walking down the halls with Rachel on her left side and Peyton on her right, "So now that I am off those horrible clutches I want to party tonight and we all know there's always a party in Tree Hill so where should we go?"

"I heard that guy who sits in the back corner of our chemistry class throws rocking parties," Rachel suggested. "I'm going to that one tonight, I heard there is suppose to be a lot of alcohol."

"Great just what I need," Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around her two bestfriends. "We're going to have fun tonight promise?"

"Promise!" Peyton laughed.

"Great I have English with the son of the devil right now!" Brooke laughed as she hopped off to class, she was beginning to be happy again, her life was going as planned and she was enjoying every moment of it. She walked into the class and took her seat next to Glenda, the gothic loner, "Hey Brenda you look nice today!"

"Thanks Brooke," Glenda smiled, she wasn't used to getting complements. "You do to I really like your shirt, and I see you designed it yourself right? Clothes over Bros?"

"Yeah!" Brooke smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, I think I am going to Greg's party."

"Greg?"

"The guy in our chemistry class and he sits in the back corner." Glenda explained.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know that was his name but I am going too," Brooke didn't know Greg that well but she thought he was kind of cute. "Hopefully I'll see you their and I won't see some certain other people."

"Lucas?"

"What gave it away?" Brooke said saracastically.

"Why are you two arguing anyways?" Glenda didn't understand it, it was obviously that he loved Brooke and she loved him. "You two were very good together."

"Yeah, that's why he cheated on me with Peyton, twice," Brooke shrugged getting her point across. "Guys like Lucas doesn't deserve a third chance trust me, stay away from boys like Lucas Scott they only break your heart."

* * *

Brooke later caught up with a four months old pregnant Haley, school was finished so Haley was walking home. "Tutor wife, where do you think you are walking to?" Brooke asked her firmly placing her hands on her hips. 

"Home?" Haley asked as if it was a trick question.

"You're pregnant," Brooke told Haley, sometimes she thought Haley forgot that she was pregnant. "Let me give you a ride." Haley shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Brooke's car, she got into the passenger seat and waited for Brooke to start the car. They weren't driving in the car that was completely destroyed after the accident but in her new car that her parents bought her since they refused to see her while she was in the hospital. When they arrived to Haley's house, Brooke stopped and smiled at her.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled giving her a hug. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything!"

"I know you'll probably hate me for this but can you give Lucas another shot?" Haley asked as Brooke opened her mouth to protest but she was quickly cut off. "I know that you don't want to but Brooke he's really depressed, I never seen him like this, it's freaking me out. He's like brooding ten times the amount that he usually would, so just consider it, for me and the baby." Haley pouted.

"Oh you had to pull out the baby card?" Brooke moaned. "I'll talk to him but I won't forgive him."

"That's all I ask." Haley smiled getting out of the car.

* * *

_Five hours later..._

Brooke and Rachel were on their way to the party, they were having a hard time finding a parking spot. "Brooke, looks there's one!" Rachel shouted, but it turned out that they couldn't even park there. "Oops my mistake." Rachel grinned as Brooke rolled her eyes. Rachel really found one now, "Okay bitch there's one now." Brooke parked the car slowly, she got out of the car and grabbed her purse, they entered the party to see mostly everyone from school there and a few college kids. Brooke saw Peyton with Nathan and Haley, they were all drinking ice tea so Haley couldn't feel bad that she was the only one that couldn't drink, not that she would anyways.

"Hey Nate, Hales, Peyton!" Rachel greeted them.

"Lucas isn't here is he?"

"So Nathan---" Haley tried changing the subject.

"Haley!" Brooke moaned.

"What? You said you was going to talk to him!"

"When I was ready," Brooke was furious that he was there. "I don't want to talk to him---wait who is he with?" Brooke saw Lucas speaking to this blonde girl who was slightly shorter than her but wasn't as pretty, the girl whispered something into Lucas ear and smiled. "Where's the alchol?"

Brooke began drinking as the night went on and began getting very jealous of Lucas and the blonde girl he seemed to spending most of the night with, Brooke pulled some boy and began dancing with him on the dance floor. This caught Lucas attention but he tried to not let it get to him, Lucas pulled the blonde girl into a corner where they could talk in quiet. Brooke saw this and became mad, she began grinding on the random boy she had just picked out and smiled at him. Brooke turned her head away from the boy and notice Lucas was now in the corner kissing the the girl, her eyes began to well up in tears.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as Brooke didn't reply. "We can go somewhere quiet if you want?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Brooke nodded.

Lucas saw Brooke walk upstairs with the boy she was just dancing with on the dance floor, he was pissed off now and knew what she was about to do but how could she do it to him? Lucas was expecting her to get jealous and to start fighting for him, it didn't work obviously and he was getting extremely pissed. Brooke was upstairs with the boy, she didn't really want to do anything but he began kissing on her neck. Brooke smiled a little but pulled away, "Look this is nice and all but I don't want to do this." Brooke tried to leave the room but she felt a sharp grip on her arm.

"Don't go now we were just beginning to have fun!"

Brooke tried to get out of his grip, "Let go of me."

He pushed her onto the bed, Brooke tried to push him off of her but he slapped her. Brooke felt the sharp pain on her face as it began to leave a mark, she felt the boy press down on her hand and legs so she couldn't escape. She felt the tears roll down her eyes as he began to kiss her all over, "Please don't do this!" Brooke cried but the boy continued, he pulled off his shirt as he began to suck on her neck. Brooke tried to get out of his grip again and this time she did, she kicked him in his groin and quickly got up and ran out the room in tears, she began to run out the party when she saw Glenda.

"Brooke what happened?" Glenda notice her shirt was ripped and she had a visibly noticed bruise on her wrist. "Oh my gosh Brooke did he try and rape you?"

Brooke simply nodded her head and continued on walking out of the party, she saw Lucas chasing after her but she didn't stop. "Brooke!"

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke continued walking not even bothering to turn around, she didn't want him to see her tears.

"I don't maybe you can tell my why you went upstairs with that guy?" Lucas said enraged. "Just when I thought you changed you're still the skanky Brooke I met from junior year."

Brooke didn't even bother to comment back on his statement she just began running to her car, Lucas turned around and saw Glenda, she had a pretty pissed off look on her face. "What did you do that for? Way to be sensitive on what just happened." Glenda began walking away.

"It's not my fault she keeps sleeping with other guys!"

"She wasn't sleeping with him, god she was right about you!" Glenda shook her head. "He tried to rape her!"

"What?"

"That's right he tried to rape her and he almost did, so way to win jerk of the year." Glenda walked away.

* * *

Brooke was back in the bathroom, she hadn't did this in while, but she felt like this was the time to do it. The boy she loved thought she was a slut and she had just almost been raped, this was the perfect chance to do it. Brooke grabbed the razor, she made one slash in her wrist and cried looking into the mirror, but the girl she saw wasn't someone she liked very much right now. She was at war without herself and she seemed to be losing, she took the razor and began to make another slash. She heard someone coming up the stairs yelling her name, it was Lucas, he began to knock on the bathroom door. 

Brooke ran to the door and quickly locked it, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Brooke I didn't know!"

"What? That I am Tree Hill's biggest slut?"

"Your not, I was wrong," Lucas said. "I am a jerk, I was a big jerk for letting myself believe that you could ever do something like this because I know you wouldn't. Brooke please open the door?" Lucas leaned against the door, how could he let his pretty girl become so vunerable.

Brooke lied on the other side of the door sobbing, she began to slid down and sit on the floor crying, she began to bang against ther in rage. "Why Luke?! Why would you do that to me? I love you Lucas! I love you and you just keep on saying and doing stuff to piss me off and hurt me why?! Where's that boy who loved me and promised to save me! I miss that boy Lucas!"

"And I miss the girl who wasn't afraid to say how she felt and wasn't afraid to call me out on my crap!" Lucas yelled back. "I miss the girl who looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and let me know that as long as I had her that I didn't need anything or anyone else! Where is she Brooke? Where did she go because I miss her so much and I just need her to be here so I can hold her and protect her from everything I said I would." Lucas couldn't believe it he was crying also, he was sitting on the floor lying against the door, the same as Brooke.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered through the door. "I need help."

"I'm here for you Brooke," Lucas leaned his head on the back of the door. "I always have been."

"That's good to know," Brooke didn't even notice that she was still bleeding. "But what I really need right now is a friend, can you do that for me Lucas?"

"I'd do anything for you pretty girl." Lucas smiled.

Brooke opened the door and showed him her cuts, he looked at her shocked as she jumped into his arms. Lucas just held her tightly never wanting to let go, he lifted her up from the floor and got some bandages from the bathroom. He lifted her up in her arms as she looked slightly weak and wasn't able to walk, he layed her on her bed smiling. "I'm sorry Brooke, I know all of this is my fault but I need you to stop because I...can't...lose...you." Lucas manage to get out through his tears.

"Good because I don't want to be lost." Brooke cried.

Lucas got up to leave as Brooke began to pull on his hand, "Stay with me this one night."

"Of course." Lucas lied next to her embracing her in his arms.

"Lucas we really need to talk."

"I know but not tonight." Lucas rubbed her gently on the arms.

"Good because I'm afraid after this talk, I won't like me very much." Brooke admitted, she imagine her and Lucas having 'the talk' and she just imagined it as being World War III. She was right, when they had 'the talk' things would get a whole lot difficult.

**(A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But the one to come is going to get pretty interesting and Brooke unleashes a secret, can you guess what it is? Please review you guys!)**

**23KT23**- Well she just confessed to Lucas, so he's going at least try and help her stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one to come because Brooke is going to let out one of her biggest secret that she been hiding perfectly from everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**othfan326**- Sorry for freaking you out, I don't know but I think if Brooke ever had a serious story line on the show that she could pull this one off. She finally told Lucas but she isn't telling him everything so lets find out her secret. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**stephy04**- Thanks, I am glad that you're enjoying the story so far and stick around because it's going to get better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**lonely girl 23**- Thanks, the story is about to get so much better so please stick around. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**IamCaroline**- I thought it would freak out some people because Brooke is usually such a strong character, and I hope Lucas keeps his promise to because she going to need a lot of help. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucasluver4ever**- Well I hoped this chapter got you to like it even more, hope you stick around for more and you really get into this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Since you have me on you're alert list I think it already alerts you but if you want me to message you I have no problem doing that. Thanks for reading it so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**moonman**- I know, I think that Brooke character could have actually used some intensity and they just kept giving her lame story lines and bad love interested. Thanks for reading it so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	4. The Con

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the song used for this show! **

**(A/N: Okay, I was going to update both stories today but my computer deleted the file for my other story so now I have to write it all over again and try and remember what I wrote because I really can't remember some parts so I will try and do my best to get the other update up by today but I still have this one so enjoy. Also a little mature language in this chapter.)**

Chapter Four: The Con

_Calm down, I'm calling you to say,  
I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe.  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say,  
I'm home now and coming around, coming around.  
Nobody likes to,  
But I really like to cry.  
Nobody likes me,  
Maybe if I cry._

_**- The Con by Tegan and Sara**_

There was a horrible storm outside, Brooke and Peyton sat in Karen's Cafe, they were eating when the storm started but they decide to stay a while longer since the storm was really raging outside. Brooke was waiting for Rachel to comeback from the bathroom so she could use it, she really needed to pee. Peyton look at Brooke who was shaking her leg vigiorously, "Are you okay? It kind of looks like your leg is having a seizure." Brooke wasn't really paying attention she was just thinking about Lucas, she really wanted to have 'the talk' with him but she also didn't want to with them being on such good terms.

Rachel came out of the bathroom, "It's all yours B. Davis!"

"Took you long enough bitch!" Brooke smiled winking at her friend rushing to the bathroom, she released her urine and washed her hands. She came out the bathroom smiling, she accidently knocked a girls bookbag on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to the girl, she realized who it was, the girl Lucas was talking to at the party. "Hey you were with Lucas that night at the party right?"

"Yeah my name is Cassie." Cassie nodded her head. "I was suppose to meet him here on a date today but he's probably got held up in the storm so I can't really blame him you know?"

"A date?" Brooke didn't care about what she had to say. "He's taking you on dates?"

"No this our first one," Cassie looked at Brooke so confused on why she was so mad. "What happened, I mean your not his girlfriend or something?" Cassie began laughing but she saw the seriousness of Brooke's face. "Wait your telling me he was hitting on me while he was with you, I am so sorry! I didn't know, I would have never talked to him if he would've told me."

"It's okay Cassie," Brooke crossed her arms. "I'll be back."

Brooke went back to the table and furiously grabbed her coat and stormed out of the store, Rachel and Peyton looked confused as they saw their friend venture out into the rain. They put on their coats and began following her, she was walking fast and she was furious. Peyton and Rachel ran after her, she was already soaking wet and so were they, "Brooke where are you going in the rain?" Rachel tried to put her hood over her head but the wind continuously began knocking it down.

"Brooke stop the madness it isn't good for you to have anymore stress added to amount you already have," Peyton shouted at her but she wasn't listening. "Stop being so stubborn Brooke, just tell us we're going at least!"

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled back at her friend. "I'm seriously going to kick his ass!"

"Brooke you can't go around threating to kick Lucas' ass," Rachel screamed at her. "As much I would love to see that show, it's not going work Brooke because he's just going to say something and it's going to drive you over the edge and there's no telling what you will do!"

"That's the point Rach!" Brooke finally approached the house and began banging on the door.

"What if he's not home?"

"Oh trust me that son of bitch is home," Brooke continued banging on the door even harder. "Haley told me that she would be here for the night since the storm is crazy...LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"

"Brooke calm down!"

Lucas answered the door surprised to find a soaking wet Brooke, Rachel and Peyton, they all went into the house wanting to be out of the storm, "Brooke what happened are you okay? I mean you're soaking wet, why did you come out into the storm for do you have a death wish?" Lucas knew he was in for trouble if Brooke ventured the rain just to come to his house, he was getting ready for her to yell at him but she didn't. At least not yet. Haley came into the room worried, she saw Brooke dripping wet along with Rachel and Peyton.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay but Lucas," Brooke scoffed. "Not so much!"

Brooke pushed Lucas into his room and locked the door, this was it, they were going to have it out right here and now. Brooke was ready, she was fired up and knew that she could say whatever she want because right now she was on the edge. "So a week ago you called me a slut, and now you went and pulled out one of the sluttiest moves ever! Tell me how you're going to fight for me and protect me then go out with Cassie! Why did I even believe? I always end up looking like the freaking sucker!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said. "I wasn't going on a date with Cassie, I was just going to see her and we might of had lunch together!"

"Hello dumbass!" Brooke yelled. "That's called a date!

"Well I call that being a good friend maybe if you were one!"

"Screw you Scott!" Brooke punched him in his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucas grunted grabbing his stomach.

* * *

On the other side of the lock door, Rachel, Haley and Peyton were listening on the door, "Oh, Brooke is good!" Haley thought aloud as she heard Brooke's comeback, but Brooke always had a comeback for something, even if she ran away crying you knew she wanted to say something but she couldn't because it would had just made the other person feel even worst then she did. 

"She just called him a dumbass!" Peyton laughed.

"Ooo, I think she just hit him." Rachel covered her mouth in awe.

* * *

"I'm not a good friend," Brooke laughed. "That's rich, yeah because I am the worst freaking friend on the freaking planet aren't I Lucas! If I am the worst friend you take the cake for the worst boyfriend on the planet because trust me Lucas Scott, you were the worst." 

"That's not what you said when---" Lucas didn't want to finish it.

"When what? We were having sex?" Brooke crossed her arms. "You weren't even that great!"

"Who are you joking I was the best you ever had?!" Lucas said pretty sure of himself.

"Well," Brooke couldn't deny it, with all the sex she had Lucas had to be one of the best lover she ever had. "That is so not the point! The point is that I am better than you and you know it Scott, you suck!"

"I suck!" Lucas laughed. "Yeah sure I do, you've got to be the most psychotic ex-girlfriend I ever had, I mean seriously you are crazy! I don't know how ever dealt with you in the first place, it's a miracle that I'm still standing here today."

"At least I am not a baby," Brooke shot back. "I didn't cry at night talking about how my father hates me and thinks of me as the most pathetic excuse for a child! I can't really blame him can't I? He produce the most ignorant excuse for a son ever, I mean Nathan a better son then you'll ever be! But to bad you never really had a father!"

"Oh this is coming from the girl who cuts herself because she claims I 'hurt' her so bad right?!" Lucas shouted. "YEAH BECAUSE I AM THE FREAKING VILLIAN HERE, YOU ALWAYS TELL ME HOW MUCH THAT I HURT YOU BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME! YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS KELLER!"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT NOW!" Brooke said was getting tired of the Chris Keller thing, it was just meaningless sex. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BESTFRIEND TWICE AND YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR HER, I WAS JUST A REBOUND GIRL RIGHT? SOMEONE THAT YOU CAN SCREW AROUND AND SO YOU COULD JUST COPE A FEEL OFF OF EVERY NOW AND THEN."

"YES YOU WERE A REBOUND GIRL!" Lucas yelled at her. "Someone for me to screw around with are you happy! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"So you finally admit it!" Brooke began getting pissed she picked up a book lying on his desk and threw it at him, it missed him by a couple of inches. "I was just a fling, a mistake, a rebound girl who could have sex with you every now and then!"

"That's not what I think! It's what you make yourself out to be! I love you Brooke, I loved Peyton at once yes and that was a mistake and the second time you didn't even give me a chance so I just settled for Peyton!" Lucas shouted a little on edge. "You were the one who was convinced that I didn't love and I wanted nothing to do with you! You were set on being my mistake!"

"I was set on being you're mistake? Are you serious!" Brooke picked up a picture frame and threw it at Lucas, this time it didn't miss. "I wanted be you're mistake! Yeah right Lucas don't flatter yourself and FYI, I did love you and I always will love you because that's a feeling that will never go away no matter how many times I force it to." Brooke said still throwing things at Lucas.

"Will you stop throwing shit at me!" Lucas yelled.

"No!" Brooke went to his desk and knocked everything off of it, she went to his bookcase and threw all the books onto the floor. Lucas realized she was so sexy when she was mad, but he was still pissed that she was trashing his room. Brooke knocked the whole bookcase on the floor realizing it would take her to long to do it book by book. She moved on to his wall and began tearing down the wallpaper, she moved back to his desk where she picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. She took something else and threw it at Lucas.

Lucas grabbed her forcefully, "I told you to stop throwing things in my room! Look you already trashed it you crazy bitch!"

"Don't call me a BITCH!" Brooke screamed punching him in the face, she swung her hand again but this time he caught it. He squeezed it so hard, "That hurts let go!"

Lucas couldn't control himself anymore, Brooke just looked so sexy when she was mad and yelling him and trashing his room, he couldn't help it. He needed Brooke and he needed her bad. Lucas pushed her into the wall and began forcefully kissing, Brooke pushed him back and slapped him. He just looked so turned, Brooke noticed how hot he looked and wanted to jump on him and that's exactly what she did. She pushed him on the bed and began forcefully ripping off his clothes while pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Haley asked eating out of a bag or marshmellows. 

"I think she trashing the room," Peyton heard something shatter. "I think she just broke something."

"That's my Brooke," Rachel smiled then she began to hear a whole lot of moaning. "Oh my gosh their having sex? Evacuate the door! This is not a drill girls! This is not a drill!" Rachel ran away from the door digusted.

"Eww," Haley said. "I'm pregnant I don't want to think about sex now!"

"So much for our entertainment for the night!" Peyton walked away from digusted.

* * *

Brooke was getting to into the emotion and the sexual fustration, she pushed Lucas off her and he rolled of the bed, "Oh my gosh Lucas, I am so sorry!" 

Lucas got up from the floor and rubbed his head, "It's okay, but is there an explanation for it?"

"I can't do this anymore Lucas," Brooke shook her head. "This how I ended up this way the first place."

"Ended up like what?"

"I'm pregnant Lucas."

"But that isn't possible, none of this adds up," Lucas shook his head. "You should be four months pregnant and you should be showing by now, plus you were drinking at the party and you got hit by that car."

"I am four months pregnant and I'm not showing because the doctor told me that happens sometimes," Brooke began to explain. "And I was in the car accident it didn't effect the baby, and I wasn't drinking that night I just wanted everyone to think I was so they wouldn't know that I really was pregnant. That's why this hurt so much, usually I would get over things like this but knowing I was having your baby made it harder for me to see with Peyton or any other girl knowing that you weren't going to be there for me."

Lucas was speechless, he got back on his bed and layed next to Brooke, she rested her head on his chest while she grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry Lucas, I mean, I'm screwing up your life."

"You could never screw up my life Brooke," Lucas said kissing her on her forehead. "I love you and I'm going to be here for you and the baby and support what ever decision you want to make."

Brooke had tears coming down her eyes, he was so understanding, "I want to keep this baby."

"If that what you want then I want it too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about that now," Lucas pulled her tighter into his arms. "I'll take care of everything."

**(A/N: So I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter, Brooke finally reveals his secret but their is some other things on her mind that's worrying her that you will find out in the next chapter, just incase you were wondering if Brucas was back together, they aren't, at least not yet.)**

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Now that you mention it I can see what you're talking about, it sort of does seem like a movie, I'll be sure to keep you posted! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**23KT23**- They're still on good terms and hopefully it's stay that way, and you find out the secret this chapter but just wait and see how the story develops and the secret might not be the thing that tears them a part but something else...that's all I am going to say right now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**othfan326**- Brucas rocks don't it...lol! Plus you find out Brooke's secret this chapter and it should be interesting to see how that plays out and if she really does keep the baby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**IguessSo**- Thanks and you got the secret right! Brooke's pregnant but hopefull she allows Lucas to be there for her as the story goes on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**brucas333**- Yup! She's pregnant, you got it right! I am glad you're enjoying the story stick around it's about to get a whole lot interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**lonely girl 23**- They had the talk and it was pretty intense, she trashed his room, I would've like to see her do that in the real show. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**IamCaroline**- Thanks, they are on good terms for now and hopefully they stay like that. She is pregnant and I love Brucas babies because they are the greatest thing, they would have the cutest baby ever if the really did have one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**lonesome dreamer**- You were sort of right, she still is pregnant though but it causing her to go completely crazy, like she's freaking out! There's so much thing that come with a baby and at some point she has to ask herself is she really ready to be a mother? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**moonman**- I know, Brooke is so vunerable and people really don't understand that and I hate how on the show that she has so much baggage but no one really ever cares to ask her how she is feeling. They had their conversation and it was a little intense but she finally told him the truth that she is pregnant and that's why she have been acting out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	5. Let Me Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! **

Chapter Five: Let Me Fall

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me **b r e a k**, let me crawl  
Cause I will get back up again if you let me fall_

_**-Let Me Fall By Alexz Johnson** _

"Get in your position girls," Brooke told the squad, she had put all her focus into the routine to do at the Championship game. She also spent most of her time avoiding Lucas for some reason, she knew they had been on good terms lately but there was something in her that made her nervous every time she was around him. She needed a good way to avoid him and this was it, she didn't really want to talk about the baby situation, the only person who she really talked about with was Rachel, Peyton and Haley. "Did you not hear me the first time? Get in your positions!"

"And may I ask why is Brooke being such a bitch today?" Rachel said taking her stance next to Bevin. "I don't even see why we need a serious routine, all we really have to do is say _'Go Ravens'_ this isn't a competition."

"Rachel is right Brooke, why do we really need a routine? Haley chimed in, she was still four months pregnant like Brooke and you could notice a small hint of a baby bump. "I mean it's going to be more difficult for us and no one really watching us they're watching the game."

"Well this for when they stop playing," Brooke said becoming fustrated they were against her. "Okay, I'm sorry guys, all I really want is a simply pyramid and Haley you can sit that part out being that you're pregnant and all."

"Thank god!" Haley smiled. "But what about y---"

Peyton nudge Haley in her side causing her to say something else, "Who's going to be at the top of the pyramid?"

"Me!"

"We can't all carry your fat ass!" Rachel joked. "But come on, this is going to be a high pyramid and if you fall--"

"I won't fall," Brooke reassured them but they still weren't all that convinced. "Trust me I won't fall, now let's get out the mats for safety just incase I do fall, which I won't!"

They praticed the pyramid three times, and each time Brooke was able to stand at the top perfectly and steady, Brooke changed into her normal clothes after pratice and headed for the door. Haley caught up with her before she left for her next class, "So how have you been lately? I mean you're avoiding Lucas and acting completely weird, and with this new baby coming you're going to need Lucas now more then ever and he's willing to be there so just let him be there." Brooke tried to cut Haley off. "I know what you're going to say, he hurt you, I know and you don't have to completely let him in for that but just let him be there. If not for you, do it for the baby."

"Way to make me feel guilty tutor wife," Brooke laughed at Haley's rant. "I'll try to let him in, plus we got this whole project thing do in couple of months so I guess it's going to get pretty deep. And we have to do the whole tell our parents thing, my parents are going to probably freak and force me to come home."

"But you won't go with them would you?" Haley asked.

Brooke didn't say anything and Haley looked at her shocked, "I can't believe you would actually let them send you to California to live with them, how do you think Lucas will feel."

"Well my parents can support me, I don't know about Lucas."

"The only thing you're parents will support you is in getting an abortion," Haley rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that Brooke was actually considering letting her parents bring her home. "I may have talked to your mom on the phone once, but she was a real bitch and I never been so afraid of a phone call in my life."

"I keep telling you all that but you never believe me," Brooke said as she spotted Lucas walking towards her and Haley. "Oh no, Lucas is heading this way what should I do? Is there an exit?"

"No Brooke," Haley tried to keep Brooke where she was. "You're going to talk to Lucas about this, now wait here and I'll see you later."

Brooke stood there, Lucas finally approached her and smiled, "Hey pretty girl, how have you been?"

"Good," Brooke answered simply. "What about you?"

"I've been worried about you, all I can think about lately is you and this baby," Lucas said as he and Brooke began to walk throught the hallway. "I don't know how my mom going to take this, I hope she takes it well with her being pregnant herself, but I honestly know that she will always be there for us. So are you going to tell your parents?"

"That's the problem Lucas," Brooke sighed. "My parents aren't like your mom, they don't trust me and they are very strict when it comes to how I live out my life. I am not suppose to be like this right now, it's most likely that they're going to force me to come home and have an abortion or something so I can't ruin their precious reputation."

"You can't let them do that!"

"Can't I?" Brooke shrugged. "I mean really it's only a matter of time until you turn into the next Dan Scott and run out on me to have a baby with someone else right?"

"Brooke," Lucas said a little hurt. "I would never do that to you, I---"

"Love you?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "You keep telling me that but you don't prove it, I mean you can tell anyone 'I love you', you told it to me, you told it to Peyton and there's no telling who else you said it to. When it comes to you Lucas, you use the same thing over and over again to win the girl. You tell them how you're the one for them and how you love them and you would never hurt them, so much for honesty." Brooke walked off as Lucas watched her not knowing what to say but he tried anyways.

"So what do you want me to do you want me to fight for you? Again?!" Lucas shouted.

"You shouldn't have to ask Lucas!" Brooke said with tears welling in her eyes. "You should know what I want! I don't want you to fight for me Lucas because you already have me, you just need to learn how to keep me because right now you pretty much suck."

* * *

Brooke was finally home, she dropped her bookbag on the couch and head straight towards the bathroom. She tried to open the filing cabinet but it seemed to be locked, Brooke tried with all her force to break it free but it wasn't working, _'That bitch put a lock on it!'_. She went into the kitchen and began to look for knives, she began to become really upset when she couldn't find a single one. She need to release her stress and there was nothing she could do it with, she walked to the fridge and notice there was were glass bottles. Brooke pulled one out and broke it against the sink causing it to break in small sharp pieces, she grabbed one of the shattered glasses and ran back up to the bathroom. 

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, she was pressed the sharp glass against her skin but she wasn't moving it. She looked at herself in the mirror again, "What are you doing Brooke? When did it get this bad that you turned to this? You are so much better than this and you know it."

_"Oh do we,"_ Brooke reflection in the mirror said, as Brooke looked into the mirror confused, it was obviously a vision of her imagination but she believed it. _"Come on Brooke, do it, we know that we already screwed up our life so what's the point. Your friends doesn't care about you, the father of your child didn't even care enough to chase after you and check up on you knowing what you do. This is battle that we can't win, so come on, cut yourself. It feels so good Brooke, to actually feel they pain that the inflicted upon you and make it become a reality. Do it Brooke, for us."_

Brooke nodded her head and began to move the sharp object against her skin, she saw the red liquid begin to spurt out of her arm. She dropped the shatter piece of glass on the floor and began crying, _"Don't cry Brooke, that felt good didn't it?"_ Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. _"At a girl!"_

"Hey Brooke," she heard Rachel call out her name as she rushed to the door to lock it but found no lock, Rachel entered the room and then into the bathroom, she saw Brooke clutching her bloody arm. "Why Brooke?! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because it feels good okay!"

"This isn't good!" Rachel screamed at her. "Nothing about this is good! I don't want to lose my best friend Brooke, and that's what I feel is going to happen if you keep doing this to yourself! I am afraid of losing you Brooke, so I need you to stop this." Rachel broke down crying.

"Rachel," Brooke whispered softly as she approached her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'll try and stop Rachel! I'll get help or something."

"You don't understand why this hurt me so much," Rachel began to lifted her sleeve, there were small cuts their but they were hardly noticeable. "I used to cut myself Brooke and that led to an eating disorder which led to a whole lot of problems, I almost died Brooke."

"I'm so sorry." Brooke wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes. "Tomorrow's the Championship game, after that I will get theraphy."

"Promise?" Rachel stuck out her pinky.

"Promise." Brooke smiled as she locked pinky.

"Good because I don't want to lose my crazy whore."

"And I don't want to leave my crazy bitch." Brooke laughed as she pulled Rachel into a hug making sure to not get any blood on her outfit.

* * *

_The next day..._

"We're at the Championship game where the Tree Hill Raven are down by two points with only ten seconds on the clock," Mouth sat next to Gigi, reporting the news on the game. "The Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders seem to be doing a pyramid, with Brooke Davis climbing to the very top."

Brooke was nervous she began was finally at the top and she tried to stand, she lifted her hands up in the air, "Let's go Raven!" Brooke couldn't believe she was at the top, she looked down, it looked like a long way down. She began to get woozy and lost her balance, Brooke fell off the pyramid, shouts could be heard from the crowd. Lucas turned his head to see his worst fear, Brooke was falling off the pyramid, he ran from off the bench. Brooke covered her eyes, she thought she was surely going to break her next and die. She fell into someone arms and looked up, Lucas was looking down at her smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded her head smiling and hopped out Lucas arms where the other cheerleaders rushed to her, "Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked urgently.

"Yeah I am." Brooke was still looking at Lucas smiling. "You saved me."

"I promised to save you," Lucas had the same smile on his face as Brooke. "Remember?"

"You got a game to win." Brooke pointed to Whitey.

Lucas walked away still smiling, he came back to the team huddle, "Good job saving your girlfriend Scott but now let's get back to the game. We have ten seconds on the clock, Lucas you think you still have some game in you?" Whitey asked worried about his heart condition.

"I do!"

"Okay now we need that three pointer you think you can do it?"

"Yeah I can!"

"We're going to win this." Nathan smiled at his team mates reaching his hands out into the middle as his team did the same. "RAVENS!"

Lucas walked back onto the court with Nathan beside him, "Ready little bro?"

"You know it," Nathan smiled. "Remember, it's okay if you can't hit the shot."

Lucas smiled at his brother, they had the ball Nathan took it down the court and passed it to Skillz. Skillz passed it back to Nathan, there was five seconds left, Nathan passed the ball to Lucas who was standing at the three pointer line. Lucas caught the ball and make an attempt to shoot into the whoop, everything felt as if in slow motion. Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Haley held hands as they watch the ball make it to the hoop, Karen and Deb were in the stands doing the same. Dan was on the sideline close to the cheerleaders watching the ball making sure it never lost his sight, the ball made it into the whoop. Everyone from the Tree Hill side of the stands began cheering, Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Peyton all jumped around excited as they ran into the crowd forming in the spot where Lucas just made the shot.

"You did it!" Haley shouted jumping to Nathan's side.

"No we did it!" Nathan grabbed Haley and began passionately kissing her.

Bevin ran to Skillz excited and smiling, "I love you baby!" Bevin had this huge smile on her face she couldn't believe the won.

"I love you too, baby!"

Brooke found Lucas in the big crowd, she jumped on top of him as he swung her around, just as Lucas was about to put her down Brooke layed a kiss on his lips. Everyone around them began whooing and cheering, Peyton and Rachel looked at each other grinning, Brooke and Lucas pulled apart and smiled. "That's for letting me fall!" Brooke smiled.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Don't worry about it now," Brooke knew what she was talking about, she wanted to thank him for letting her hit rock bottom and letting her be able to try and lift herself up making her a stronger person. "Thanks for saving me."

"I'll always save you pretty girl." Lucas rubbed his hands against her cheek.

"Same here, boyfriend!" Brooke hugged Lucas, he loved that she called him 'boyfriend' again, he was waiting to here that come out of her mouth. "WE WON!"

"I KNOW!" Lucas yelled lifting Brooke up again.

The crowd began cheering, _"Ravens!"_ over and over again, in that moment everyone was happy. There was no problems, no nothing, it was their moment to happy and enjoy the time they spent together. Karen who was no longer in the stands yelled out, "CELEBRATION AT KAREN'S CAFE!"

**(A/N: So I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter, Brooke and Lucas are back together, but will the stay happy? And is Brooke going to really get helped like she promised? More drama coming up soon.)**

**othfan326**- Thanks, I love Brucas fights because they making up part is even better. You'll be surprised to see what happens next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**moonman**- I know, it's going to be so far from perfect but maybe in the end they can get it together. Lucas is just trying to be an optimist when he have some worries of his own, plus the whole cutting thing, Rachel is going to intervene with some help from Lucas. I agree with you Lucas is going to have to step it up and be there for Brooke! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**23KT23**- I update really fast when I get really into the story, I'll probably update sooner today or tomorrow can't make any real promises. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**stephy04**- Thanks, I am glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**onetreehillgirl066**- I love and angry Brooke, she is so funny when she is mad and makes some pretty funny comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**brucas333**- Thanks, I love Haley and Rachel and sometimes Peyton when she's not getting in the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**lonely girl 23**- I love furious Brooke also, maybe she'll show up again! I like that she pregnant to but it's going to make things hard for her probably. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**WhiteRose0925**- Thanks for reading, glad you enjoyed the argument they could use something like that in the show. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**azmar**- Lol...I think Lucas deserve to punched more often especially in season five, he is such a jerk but I can kind of understand that he's confused. I love Rachel character too, she like my third favorite character on the show first and second are Brooke and Haley. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	6. How To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! **

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but after watching One Tree Hill these pass couple of weeks I came up with some serious writers block, and trying to keep the faith in Brucas and hopefully you'll do the same and Mark will gain some common sense and put them together. Enjoy this chapter.)**

Chapter Six: How To Save A Life

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

_Ying and Yang. With every good there's a bad and with every bad there's a good. A natural balance between stability, something I wish I had. I am emotionally and physically unstable and although I claim I don't need help, I do, but no one else has to know right? Rachel been pushing me to go to therapy but I'm trying to convince her I don't need it, I did therapy before it wasn't so great. One reason was because they wanted me to open up, the next is because they wanted to know all these things about me that I wasn't comfortable revealing. I admit I should be doing what's better for me and my unborn child but I don't feel the necessity for going to therapy_.

_Belch!_

I wipe my mouth and come out the stall to see my red head friend waiting from me, sort of funny how things work out, my once enemy is now my best friend. She hands me a stick of gum after I wash out my mouth, "This pregnancy thing is turning out to be a real bitch," I joked trying to lighten up the mood. "Going to sit with me at lunch today?"

"Are you going to make out with Lucas?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged not seeing the point of her question.

"Then maybe I'll sit with you," Rachel shrugged. "You and Lucas just got together like what two days ago and you two walk around like you are Naley. But you two are certainly on you're way with the baby thing and all, did you tell Karen yet?"

"No we're waiting for the right time." I answered nervously, but when would it be the right time?

"You are such a punk bitch," Rachel laughs as my jaw drop. "I know you might walk around here being alpha dog but I know you very well by now Brooke, you're scared and I totally understand Brooke but you're going to have to face you're fears head on. You know that right?"

"Rachel," I say slowly, the truth is I don't know how to face my problems head on. She's right I am scared out my ass of this baby and being back with Lucas, I am scared that I will hurt myself once again and just end up being the victim. Victim? That's quite funny actually, I am never found to be a victim but I am always found out to be the villain, I guess that what you get when you get in the middle of Peyton and Lucas. "Trust me, I am going to because I am so much better now and you'll see that I'll be back to my old self in no time!"

"Okay Brooke I'll drop it for now," Rachel crosses her arms and looks at me sternly. "But if you make me regret this I am so going to kick your ass pregnant or not!"

"You won't regret it!" _Or at least I hope she won't._

Rachel and I walk outside on campus to find Haley and Nathan sitting by our table, I grab a seat next to Haley and Rachel sit next to me and Haley rolls her eyes. "You two really need to put away your differences."

"What differences Brooke?" Haley asked me playing stupid. "Okay, but she tried to hit on Nathan!"

"Well I didn't sleep with him did I?" Rachel scowled.

As if on cue Lucas sits at the table ready to save me from the war that was Rachel and Haley, Haley moves over so he could have a place to sit. He looks at me smiling, I smile back him slightly tilting my head. I don't know what it is but when he looks at me and I look back into the swirling blue eyes it's like I am staring straight into his soul, I can see and hear everything he's thinking and he could actually see through my hurt and my pain. "Hey boyfriend." I say quietly.

"Hey pretty girl." He replies back kissing me on top of my forehead. "How was your day?"

"Sucked," I shook my head, considering I've been vomiting most of time. "I'm also starting to wonder when I'm going to get this baby bump considering I'm almost five months." I rub my hand over my stomach, "When are we telling you're mom about the baby anyways? I don't think I can handle lying to her anymore, she can actually tell when I'm lying now."

"We'll tell her tomorrow," Lucas grabs my hand smiling. "I promise."

He begins to stare into a certain direction that I can't help but look at either, he was looking at Peyton, I look away from Peyton and down at the floor and begin to snap the rubber band on my wrist. Lucas looked at me strange, "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm great," I let out a fake smile, for once I want him to worry about me and only me, I know this sound kind of selfish but it what I really hope for. "Did you want to talk to Peyton?" I asked him silently as my raspy voice begins to slip out showing my vulnerability.

"Um..." He begins stalling, I see Rachel watch him rolling her eyes. Nathan shakes his head and Haley tries to decipher the look on my face.

"Go ahead Luke," I shrug still smiling. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

I bite my lower lip and really think about it. Do I really want to pulled back into this love triangle? I can't believe he doesn't see how much this is hurting me right now, but what I'm about to do hurts more, "Go head Lucas, talk to her." He kisses me on the lips for what feels like hours, he walks away and I watch him talk to Peyton. I can't really see what they are talking about but Peyton looks a little uncomfortable, tears threaten to fall from my eyes and my friends take notice.

"Why did you let him do that?" Nathan asked. "I love Lucas and all but he's an ass and he's totally clueless and it's obviously hurting you right now."

"Because as much as he hurts me," I don't look any of them in the eyes until I'm assure of my words. "I trust him."

"Then why don't you ever tell him you love him when he tells you he loves you?" Haley asked me. "I'm sorry didn't mean to...I...I'll shut up now."

"No it's okay." I smile at her. "It just hurts to much to say it this time around." I stare back at Lucas and Peyton and they were sitting together and Peyton seemed to be smiling. I know I forgave her and everything but at the moment I just feel like walking up to her and snatching her by her hair. As I continue to glare I see someone else sit beside me, a girl who I'm not to familiar with, before I can say anything Rachel beats me to it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Carrie," She introduces herself. "I'm new here and you look like some interesting people considering everything I heard about you."

"What exactly did you hear?" I snap staring at her up and down.

"Well I heard you two manage to get yourself knocked up by the schools two hotties, and I must say they are hot, you must be Nathan." Carrie grins bitting her lips flirtatiously at Nathan.

"There words for girls like you," Rachel speaks up for Haley which totally catches me off by surprise. "Home wreckers!"

"And they're words for girls like Haley and Brooke," Carrie pauses slightly looking at both of us. "Sluts." She says kinking her eyebrows.

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass!" I stand up in front of her as she stands up right in front of me.

"Try it!" Carrie crosses her arms.

"Brooke not here, not now," Rachel pulls me away from the table and leads me somewhere off campus. "We can't have you losing little Brooke/Lucas in there so you're going to have to remember that you are pregnant and not invincible." Rachel shakes her head. "You see what you did! You have me talking like a good friend, I so hate your skanky ass!" She says causing me to burst out laughing.

Lucas runs to me and I slightly roll my eyes, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." _Oh great now he cares._

"Brooke you have to be careful," Lucas grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "I love you."

"I..I..." Rachel stares at me hoping that I spit out the words. '_I love you'._ How hard is it say it. "I have to go!" I run off to the parking lot as Lucas and Rachel stands side by side watching me run away.  
-

She's been here so many times, she stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom staring at her reflection, she took in a deep breath and stuck out her left arm. She grabbed the razor and began to cut across her arm, she was digging deeper than she normally would, it was so painful. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood slide down her arm and into the sink, she loses concentration and cuts herself to deep, Brooke pulls the razor out forcefully and grabbed her arm moving back. She felt herself lose balance as she slips on the rug in the bathroom. She falls forward hitting her head against the side of the sink, her body collapse to the floor.

She feels her stomach and felt this painful ache, she feels herself drifting off, she touches her head and feels the trickle of blood spewing down from her forehead. She closes her eyes slowly losing consciousness, she hears some yelling out her name. _"Brooke!"_ She hears the voice began to sob, it soon all fade to black.

Rachel runs out the bathroom and grabs the house phone quickly dialing 911, "Hello, my friend is on the floor and she in lying in a pool of blood and she's is unconscious, I need an ambulance here quick please! She's pregnant and she fell on her stomach!" Rachel hangs up the phone and slides over to Brooke not even caring that she ruining her five hundred dollar outfit in the pull of blood she was now sitting in. She grabs Brooke into her arms rocking back and forward, "You're going to be okay, Brooke! Everything going to be okay."

Rachel knew that was a bold-face lie but she had to say whatever she had to get her friend up. "Brooke please don't leave me, I need you." Rachel sobs punching her fist into the floor, she has never felt so vulnerable and cared for someone as much as she cared for Brooke. Brooke was the sister she never had and she didn't want to let got of that, she heard the sirens and suddenly it all felt so surreal.

Rachel paced back and forward in the waiting room viciously biting her nails, she was nervous and the doctors was taking quite long with Brooke. Rachel saw her other friends, well Brooke's friends enter the hospital. Lucas entered the room followed by Haley, Nathan and Peyton. Lucas looked distraught but Rachel didn't care, they were all surprised with what she was about to do next. She slapped Lucas hard across the face leaving a huge red mark, she turned to Peyton in the same amount of anger but this time she rolled her hand into a fist, just as she was about to hit Peyton she felt someone tug on her arm.

Surprisingly it was Haley, Lucas touched his face that was burning as if it was lit on fire, "What the hell was that for?"

"You're an _ass_ Lucas Scott!" Rachel yelled sobbing. "This is all your fault and you don't even know it, you claim to love Brooke but you always running around with this home wrecker like it's cute! You can't have both Lucas, so stop stringing them both along!" She was furious and everyone knew she right.

"What are you trying to say Rachel?" Lucas snapped at her.

"You're _fucking_ stupid that what I'm trying to say!" Rachel looked as if she was about to hit him again causing Nathan to hold her arms behind her back, she was completely broken and you really couldn't blame her, Brooke was all she ever had. "I thought Brooke was at her best when she was with you but you change Lucas and you changed her and not for good! She lost the person that she used to be and no one seems to be able to bring her back and I hate you right now for that! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ Peyton! And I _hate_ the love that you two have for each other because it causes nothing but hurt to people you care most about."

"Rachel..."

"No you listen hear Scott," Rachel cut him off. "If you don't straighten out your act after this, do not talk to Brooke anymore, do not look at Brooke anymore, don't even try to contact her because you can consider yourself broken up if you do anything to cause her to hurt herself like she has done so many time before." Rachel turned to Peyton. "And you, I don't even have anything to say."

The doctor approached the five teens, "Are you here for Brooke?"

"I'm her sister." Rachel lied.

"Well we have some really devastating news that we just broke to Miss. Davis, she's okay and she'll be able to leave tomorrow but the baby," the doctor paused looking directly at Rachel who was looking nervously at Lucas. "The baby didn't make it, she miscarried."

_"She miscarried."_ Lucas jaw dropped as the words played over in his mind over and over again. He wanted to collapse and felt as if he was going to, his heart couldn't take but he had to stay strong for Brooke and all his friends. Haley was sobbing into Nathan's chest, she couldn't imagine if it had been her baby and she could only imagine the pain Brooke was feeling at the moment. Peyton was nowhere to be found after the news had been broken, but Rachel is on leaning against the wall sobbing into her hands.

"Is there a Mr. Lucas Scott here?"

"Yeah," Lucas voice was breaking, his baby, his precious child that was going to be born in four to five months died and he didn't even get a chance to meet and play with and do all things he promised Brooke to with it. "That's me."

"She wants to see you."

Lucas nodded his head, he slowly began walking passed the rooms, he had to get himself ready for the amount of pain and grief that was coming his way. He arrived in Brooke's room to see her wrapped in a cover crying her eyes out, it broke his heart to see her like this. He made his way slowly to his side trying to fight back his tears, "Pretty girl?" he let out. She removed the cover from her head revealing her eyes that was completely red, she looked so broken in a way and looked as if she was never going to be able to fix.

"It was a boy," Brooke let out slowly in sob. "I...killed...our...son." She let out as her voice broke with each word, she was completely broken. Lucas lays next to her on the hospital bed wrapping his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest sobbing. He felt her warm tears beginning to soak into his shirt but he didn't mind it one bit, he kissed her on forehead while softly stroking her head gently.

"You didn't kill our son Brooke," Lucas comforted her. "If it's anyone fault it's mines, I just wanted to make sure Peyton was okay and I didn't realize I was putting her before you like I do so many times. Trust me that's going to stop because I love you and I...can't...face..."

Brooke looked up at him, he had broken down but she couldn't blame him, she kissed him on the lips. She wiped away his tears as he wiped away hers, "Lucas this isn't you fault, I won't let you take the blame. Sure you did hurt me but I should have trusted you."

"But I've never giving you a reason to trust me," Lucas still held her tightly in his arms. "I don't know how we keep finding our way back to each other but Brooke, I will always love you and when I was Peyton, I still loved you and I was just in denial about how I felt. I've never and I never will love someone as much as I love you. I guess the only reason I cheated with Peyton was it scared me so much..."

Brooke kissed him once again, this one was more passionate then the first and more heated, she could feel their tongues collide as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She broke away, "I have never loved anyone the way I've loved you and believe me Luke it scares the _shit_ out of me too, but please Lucas let me in because I care Lucas I really do and I can't take being shut out. Especially at a time like this."

"I promise," Lucas shook head. "But you need to promise me something."

"Anything." Brooke looked up at him with her innocent hazel eyes.

"Brooke you need help, I don't care how much it cost we're getting you help."

"No Lucas, please no," Brooke begged. "I'll be good, I promise, I swear."

"Brooke we both know that there isn't any truth in that," Lucas said softly. "If anything were to ever happen to you, I don't know what I would do, promise me you'll get help. Please do it for me." He paused before saying this. "And do it for the son we could of had."

These words hit Brooke like bullets to the chest, tears began falling out her eyes again and she simply nodded her head. "I'll get help."

"I love you, Brooke." Lucas grabs her tightly again.

_"You too."_

**(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sadly I can't reply to you're reviews anymore at least not today but I will get to them soon so please leave reviews you guys! Thank you so much for reading and stick around for more!! Again thank you guys!) **


	7. Where Does It Hurt? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill although I wished I did!**

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just been having some serious writers block and I keep deleting everything I do because I know I can write it better but I reallly hope you enjoy it because it was the best I could do on this writers block stuff. Thanks everyone who reads the story and I hope you continue reading!)**

Chapter Seven: Where Does It Hurt? Part 1

_Where does it hurt  
Tell me 'cause I understand  
The words of the heart  
Beating like wings in my head  
We can't hide  
We'll never lie  
I'll always see into you_

Brooke stood at the side of the exterior wall which was Tree Hill High, she leaned against the wall deep in thought not even minding that the wind was blowing her hair out of place. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked off into the sky, it's been two days since she had miscarried but she assured everyone she was fine to come to school and she will be going to therapy as promised. She thought she was okay but she was far from fine even though she convinced everyone else she was, if there was anything that Brooke could do, hiding her pain was on of them. She tucked some of her hair behind ear and continued staring of at the sky, she felt her tears cascading down her face rolling onto the floor.

Brooke wrapped her arms around herself, _"Brooke?!"_

She heard a deep voice calling out her name which startled her, Brooke wiped her tears against her sleeve and immediately putting on a fake smile. Her broody boyfriend appeared from the corner and smiled when he finally found her, she picked up her book bag which was lying on the ground and walked to Lucas cuffing her arms around him.

"Hey boyfriend!" she said in her cheery manner.

"Are you okay?" Lucas immediately asked catching her off guard.

"What?" Brooke tried and play confused, she loved how Lucas knew when something was wrong with her because it showed that he knew her. She also hated it because she would have to end up talking about her feelings and end up breaking down in front of him which she hated to do. "I'm fine Luke."

"I'm not buying it, Brooke." Lucas stared into her hazel greenish eyes. "You wanted me to let you in but now it's time that you let me in Brooke, don't be afraid to cry in front of me and don't be afraid to be vulnerable because it doesn't make you weak, Brooke. I love you."

"Ditto." Brooke avoided his eyes.

"Why are you so afraid to say you love me?" Lucas questioned her. "You said it before, in the hospital when you said you never love anyone as much as you loved me."

"I can't Luke," Brooke winced a little as she gazed into his blue eyes. "It hurts to much."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, Lucas pulled her into a hug and she began sobbing into shirt. He rubbed the back of her head as he began to feel his shirt become damp in the area that Brooke was crying, she was crying a lot and even though that what he wanted her to do, he hated to see his pretty girl cry. She pulled away her eyes were red and still watery, Lucas kisses her lips for comfort. Brooke deepen the kiss as she slowly leads Lucas to the wall forcing him against it, the kiss was getting hot and heavy, neither one of them daring to pull back. Brooke slid her hand under Lucas shirt threatening to take it off, she felt his hands on top of her removing it from his shirt.

Brooke pulled back stunned and a little hurt, she couldn't help but think that her boyfriend didn't even want her body anymore but who would considering she killed their baby. Lucas saw the tears beginning to take form in her eyes again as she threaten to walk away he pulled her back into his arm and gave a her simple kiss on the lips. It wasn't as heated as the first one but more gentle and soft, he rested his head gently against her forehead.

"Don't you want my body anymore?" Brooke asked softly.

"Brooke, I love you," Lucas placed a hand against her face. "Of course I want your body and I want make sweet love to you until the end of time but the next time we have sex I want us both to be in love and I want it to be special for both of us." Lucas kissed her once again. "Okay pretty girl?"

"Okay boyfriend." Brooke smiled resting her head against his chest.

_I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me  
So whenever you crash  
Wherever you land  
That's where I'll be_

_And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
Inside my arms  
Where does it hurt_

Brooke sat on her bed with pins and needles, she began to pull out some cloth, she needed a way to get her head off of everything and she usually found comfort in making new outfits. Rachel walked into the room with her book bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the bathroom but immediately backed up when she saw Brooke, "Back away from the pins and needles!" She knew it was wrong to make jokes out of it but she couldn't help it, everyone been so moody over the last two days.

"Oh shut up slut!" Brooke joined her laughing as she continued sewing. "What are you doing back so early I thought you had a project to do with Haley?"

"Yeah but she was getting all hormonal and bitchy so I left." Rachel shrugged dropping her book bag on the floor and climbing into her bed. "Aren't you doing a project with Luke?"

"I'm going by later," Brooke concentrated on making the dress. "What do you think we'll be doing after high school?"

"I don't know," Rachel yawned, she never really thought that far. "I don't really know, I been thinking I'll pack up and leave Tree Hill and maybe travel the world?"

"How about you come with me to New York?"

"New York?" Rachel looked at Brooke confused, was she serious? "What are we going to do in New York?"

"Start my fashion line," Brooke explained, she's been thinking about this for quite some time. "I wanted you to be my co-partner since you're all good with numbers and crap like that."

"Yeah cause everyone knows Brooke Davis skanky ass can't count for shit."

"Screw you Gatina!" Brooke laughed throwing a pillow at her. "What do you say?"

"What about Luke?"

"If I have dreams I'm taking him with me," Brooke smiled. "I don't know what he wants to do at this point but I'm hoping that even if we split up that we can still be together, but this is what I really want to do and I don't think Lucas will stop me."

"So we're in this for the long hall, if you have dreams I'm chasing them with you!" Rachel smiled as she jumped up to hug Brooke.

"I love you Rach!" Brooke laughed. "Clothes over Bros?"

Brooke held out her fist as Rachel pounded it, "Chicks over Dic--" Brooke quickly covered her mouth and began laughing.

* * *

Brooke walked into Karen's Cafe hoping to find Lucas but instead she found his five month pregnant mother, Karen Roe. She slowly approached the counter, she knew she was going to have to stop avoiding the woman at some point. Karen was pouring some coffee into a mug and handed it to one of her coffee, as she saw the brunette walking towards her she put on a smile, Karen loved Brooke and thought of her as one of her own. She loved their conversations because Brooke was the daughter she always wanted but never had and she also reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"Hey Karen." Brooke smiled simply waving her hand.

"Hey honey," Karen continued smiling. "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm okay," Brooke shrugged. "I been trying to hang in there but some times it seems hard, but I have Lucas. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the pregnancy, I was scared that you wouldn't like me anymore and just think less of me." She began rambling.

"Who am to think less of you Brooke?" Karen placed her hands on Brooke's. "I had a baby around your age, I am not the one to judge you Brooke and I love you, I've consider you as one of my own."

Brooke had tears rolling down her eyes, "Thank you Karen, for being the mother I've never had."

"Anytime Brooke," Karen reached over and hugged her. "I've been wondering where Lucas was would you mind getting him from home? He probably still sleeping from when he came back from school."

"No problem."

* * *

Lucas was on his way out the door, he overslept and was late for his shift at work, he had to rush to catch up with Brooke who he promised to meet there. He opened the door and saw his blond ex standing in front of him, she looked nervous as if she been standing there for a while, he looked at her confused as she shrugged and gave off a smile. "Peyt, what are you doing here?"

"Um...I kinda wanted to see you," Peyton walked into his room as he just looked at her confused. "I guess I've been feeling kind of lonely since you left me for Brooke and I understood that she had the baby and everything and I didn't want to get in the way of that and I'm sorry for being here right now but I'm not over you Luke."

"Peyton," Lucas shook his head. "You can't keep doing this, I love Brooke!"

"I know Lucas," Peyton cried out. "But I guess what I really just need is some closure, I don't want to hurt Brooke and I really want to give our friendship a shot again and I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm always going to love you Lucas but you're always going to be in love with Brooke and I'm always going to be in love with Jake."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here," Peyton smiled. "I'm leaving for Savannah tomorrow."

"What about graduation?"

"I'll be back," Peyton was sure of this. "I going to graduate Luke, I just have to turn in the final projects and all my teachers said that would be enough to pass. So I guess this is goodbye Lucas."

"You'll be good Peyton Sawyer," Lucas hugged her. "Tell Jake I said hi."

Peyton hugged him back smiling, she slowly pulled back and kissed him. Lucas who was taken by surprised pulled away, "What the hell was that?"

"A goodbye kiss I guess."

"That's funny Peyt," they heard a voice by the door. "Just when I thought I could trust you two again you pull a stunt like this, well you know what? You two _assholes_ can have each other because I am so done being the girl who always end up getting the short end of the stick!" Brooke turned around to leave when she felt Peyton grab her arm.

"Brooke it's not what you think!"

Peyton fell to the floor as Brooke's hard fist collided with her face, "I'm so sick and tired of all your crap Peyton," Brooke said as tears rolled down her eyes. "I trusted, I thought you were my friend and I was willing to give you another chance and you kiss my boyfriend again!"

"Brooke calm down!" Lucas tried to approach her.

Brooke glared at him, "Don't you dare come near me, I thought you loved me but once again I was wrong and it's shit like this which make me want to kill myself. I can't do this anymore!" Brooke slammed the door as she stormed out the room causing tears cascaded down her face, she began walking and she didn't know when or where she was going to stop. She didn't even realize that it had just began pouring outside, the rain was hitting her skin hard but she could hardly feel it, all she could feel was the tears flowing down her face.

It was kind of screwed up how history kept repeating itself over and over again and that she was the one who kept falling for everyone lies as usual. She ran a hand through her wet damp hair as she began to breath heavily, she didn't know what was going on with her but she was hyperventilating, she hated the feeling of having her heart broken because it felt like part of her was dying every time it happened. She began hearing splashes of footstep running through the puddles, she knew who it was but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of turning around but the fact that she had been walking slow wasn't helping.

Lucas stood in front of her almost as wet as she was, "Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Lucas please," Brooke tried not to sound vulnerable but her raspy voice was definitely giving it away. "Why did you let her kiss you again? Would you have even told me that she kissed you if I never saw?"

"Honestly no," Lucas said to Brooke's surprised, she began to walk again as he trailed behind her. "I wouldn't tell you because I wouldn't want to hurt you Brooke, I love you and I care for you to much to let you go through so much pain again. Can you please stop walking and let me talk to you for five minutes?"

Brooke turned around crossing her arms, "You have five minutes."

"I don't like Peyton anymore Brooke, I love you," Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand slowly. "I even told her to leave after you punched her, I can't control Peyton's feelings for me but one thing I can control is my feeling for you. I'd do anything for you Brooke even if that means standing out in the rain devoting my love to you for the second time. I love you Brooke, how else am I suppose to say it?"

"Why don't you show me Luke like I've been asking for the past couple of months!" Brooke yelled at him in frustration.

Lucas grabbed Brooke from the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she could feel his fingers roam around her body caressing every single part of her. This kiss wasn't like all their other kiss, there was something more genuine and sincere about this one. In the one kiss Lucas said everything that he had to say not with his words but with his actions, the amount of emotion that he was putting into that kiss made her feel secure for the first time in a long time. Brooke broke away from the kiss, she looked into his blue eyes as she she buried her head into his chest.

"You remember when I told you I like the rain?"

Lucas nodded his head, "It was the last time we was out in the rain like this."

"Well I never gave you a reason," Brooke told him. "I like the rain because it's a way of hiding my emotions, when I'm in the rain you can't see my tears and you can't really tell what's going on with me but I think you're finally breaking through. When we was at the wedding and I freaked out on you it wasn't because of the kiss as much as I felt that you didn't get me and it hurt me so much because I loved you and you never really understood me."

"I want you to help me understand you pretty girl," Lucas kissed her on forehead. "I can't imagine my life without you Brooke."

Lucas pulled away from Brooke grabbing her hand, he set himself on the ground standing one knee looking up at Brooke, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

**(A/N: Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can have another one up for you by this weekend and we will find out Brooke's answer to Lucas sudden question and I hope that you stick around for more and thank you for reviewing everyone and I hope that you will continue to review!)**


End file.
